


But I'm Weak (and what's wrong with that?)

by Death_inspiresme



Series: im-a-goner-foryou Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Underage Sex, Drabble Collection, Grinding, M/M, Mutual Pining, Older Man/Younger Man, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Peter is a Little Shit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_inspiresme/pseuds/Death_inspiresme
Summary: Tony's first mistake was thinking that his young protégé could be just another one-time lay, because did he really think that after giving Peter the best (and first) fuck he's ever had, the kid wouldn't come back for more?(His next mistake was overestimating his willpower to not give in to those wide brown eyes, pleading him so prettily.)Or: the classic trope of "we can't do this again" ft. guilty! Tony who can't stay away from inexperienced yet insatiable! Peter.





	But I'm Weak (and what's wrong with that?)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a drabble (more like word vomit, actually), so if the format's weird or if the flow's choppy that's why. It's also because I'm Just Shit at writing, but we don't talk about that.
> 
> *Title is from the song 'Weak' by AJR, which if you're unaware of, you really should check it out!*

   Ever since Tony's wavering self-control gave way on Peter's sixteenth birthday-- when Peter had gotten mildly inebriated with his friends and stumbled to the Stark Tower in a reduced state of mind, looping his arms around his mentor's shoulders to stare into Tony's wide eyes with his own hooded glassy ones as he drew the both of them close until his mouth was level with the taller man's ear-- there was no going back, really.

  Not when Peter had started spilling everything, slurred words falling hot and breathy from that sinfully obscene mouth about how he had been hopelessly crushing on Iron Man since he was five, how being around Tony somehow always made him feel equal parts exhilarated and nervous and terrified all at once, the boy seemingly unable to stop once he had started; going on to admit _"you, you're so hot, Mr. Stark, and I-- I first play... played with myself to my poster of you, imagined you touching me with those huge hands of yours and making me feel so good... I know you'll make me feel so good Mr. Stark--"_ and really, how was Tony supposed to have any restraint left by the end of this stuttered confession, when the pretty boy hanging off his neck's rambling nonstop about how he masturb-- no, played with himself?  _Christ_ , but the fact that Peter had innocently used that childish term to describe such an inappropriate act shouldn't have turned Tony on as much as it did; and maybe that makes him a dirty old man but hey, he never claimed to be a saint.

  He ends up fucking the boy halfway through the mattress that night, thrusting hips and roaming hands driven wild by the debauched whimpers leaking past Peter's lips and the filthiest words spilling from them, keening moans of "yes Mr. Stark, _oh yes_ , right there-- _ah!_ Oh god, f-fuck--" and " _yesyesyes_ give me all your come, fill me up Mr. Stark!" as Tony came with a low grunt, cock spurting hot and sticky from where it was buried deep inside Peter's ass. They had practically passed out immediately afterwards from the force of their almost violent copulation, the both of them a sweaty tangled heap on the bed; Tony woke up in the morning with a terrible sinking guilt clawing him apart as he stared down at the purple-red bruises he'd left smattered all over Peter's once porcelain perfect skin.

  "Listen, we can't do this again," he told the boy, his own state of anguish differing greatly from Peter's bewildered one, after being shaken awake. "I don't regret it, kid-- but we shouldn't have done that, you were drunk, you're sixteen for fuck's sake, I just took advantage of you Peter... this can never happen again, do you hear me?" Tony had muttered urgently, hands fumbling as he buttoned his rumpled jeans and fingers shaking as they card through his matted hair. "Just pretend this never happened, it's for the best. Trust me."

 

* * *

 

  Except he had given Peter a taste, and apparently that was enough to make the hormonal teenaged boy hooked; his fawning over Tony now reaching new heights as he trails behind the man constantly like a little puppy, all bright hopeful eyes and tilted head as though awaiting for his treat. It's enough to drive anyone mad, and Tony had kept to his own word for a grand total of four days before he's bending Peter over the workbench; working that tight pink hole open with his fingers as he groans out loud how pretty a sight the boy pinned underneath him makes-- all spread out and eager for it, writhing against Tony's tight grip on his hips holding him down-- and not five minutes later Peter's painting the floor of his workshop white with stripes of watery come, mewls of pleasure climbing higher with rapidly approaching oversensitivity as the thick fingers in him probe incessantly against his sweet spot.

  In fact, the boy was still a panting mess on the table as Tony cleaned them both up; once more going on about how "that was just a one time thing, a lapse in my judgment, I apologize... but it's never going to happen ever again, do you understand Peter?" Only able to and thus having to settle for nodding weakly in reply, Peter stared up into the older man's dark eyes, firmly serious and steady-- and found himself foolishly hoping that wasn't the case.

 

* * *

 

  He needn't worry, of course, because it turns out Tony didn't need much beseeching to leave Peter a trembling wreck anytime he wants it-- which is pretty much every second of the day, because Peter's an absolutely insatiable teen with an unquenchable appetite for Tony Stark and, well, his dick. Try as he might to stay away, Tony finds himself simply unable to resist temptation when it's in the form of a squirming boy on his lap, the little minx having straddled him wordlessly as soon as he had entered the room.

  Peter's first attempt at a lapdance was unfinessed to say the least, but where he lacked in experience he made up for with enthusiasm; fisting at the lapels of his mentor's work suit, tugging at his silk tie for support as he ruts himself desperately against Tony's thigh like nothing more than a cheap whore-- and the man tells him exactly that in a gravelly low voice, hands slithering up against his own will to grip at those unruly curls of soft brown hair and yank sharply every now and then as Peter grinds his ass down in his lap, just to hear the sweet cries torn from the boy's throat in response. Peter comes in his jeans about three times just from humping Tony's thigh alone, a fact which seems to turn on the older man beyond belief if the straining erection tenting the front of his slacks were of any indication.

  Tony's dark eyes were hungry with unmistakable lust as Peter's hips finally stutter to a stop, calloused hands running greedily over his trembling flank up his sides to his heaving little chest, thumbs brushing idly against the boy's stiff nipples-- and the boy had silently thought, _finally_ \-- before the man seems to reign in the last shreds of his self control, touch then ripping away from his protégé's skin as though it were hot enough to burn. Peter slid off to the floor and almost lands on his ass as the older man abruptly gets up from his chair, looking distinctly pained, not meeting the glazed eyes peering up at him as he practically flies from the room; leaving the boy on the floor to watch him with a thoughtful expression.

 

* * *

 

  This time, Tony actually tries to uphold his vow for a whole month, staying away from Peter and minimizing all contact with him successfully; much to said kid's avail. Since their last encounter his mentor's barely laid a finger on him, a fact which despaired Peter to no end-- feeling himself yearning with more deaperation for Tony's hands on his skin with every passing day, _aching_ with the need to be completely enveloped by the older man; to be taken and used the way he had been on the night of his sixteenth birthday. Peter's desperation reaches such a high point he resorts to jerking off everyday, doing anything he can in a futile attempt at recreating the older man's touch-- fucking himself with his much-too-delicate fingers, the largest toys he can find.

  Yet nothing brings him the pleasure Peter knows only Mr. Stark can draw out, and as Tony persists ignoring him during their lab sessions and limiting their interactions, the boy begins to think that it's all truly over- 

  -that is, until Tony walks in on him one day in the bathroom of his workshop and in a compromising position, to say the least-- more specifically, catching Peter in the act of bending over the sink and working an Iron-Man themed dildo up his ass. His own eyes, wide with mortification, meets Tony's rapidly darkening pupils in the mirror in front of him; a high whine leaking past his throat as the man's gaze drags hungrily down his exposed body to stare at the jeans tugged down to his ankles... along with a skimpy pair of red satin panties Peter had secretly bought online. And then the man actually _growls_ \-- a dangerous low rumble that makes Peter's knees weak and has him nearly coming right then and there.

  "Mr. Stark," he gasps, sounding so high pitched and needy the tips of his ears bloom nearly the same red as the obscene undergarment pooling around his feet; and he barely has time to stand upright before he's being shoved up against the door of a stall, an embarrassing squeak bubbling past his parted lips as his back slams against the unforgiving surface, Tony giving him no chance to recover before caging him in with those gorgeously buff arms of his.

  " _Oh_ god, oh, god--" Staring up into blown pupils in the form of a dorderline animalistic gaze, the combination of having a sizeable toy buried deep in his ass, hot breaths fanning over his bared throat, and large hands gripping his hips tightly-- all becomes too much for Peter to bear. Just like that he's coming untouched with a soft mewl; whole body trembling, legs nearly giving out under him with the force of his orgasm and hands gripping onto the older man's straining bicep for support. That seems to be what finally does it for Tony, who watches him come undone with hooded eyes and slightly bared teeth-- and in a sudden surge of movement he's slamming their lips together in a rough kiss, all teeth and too much tongue, swallowing Peter's gasp of surprise and later on, pleasured moans.

  "Fuck, Peter-- we can't... Christ, you're so _wet_ for me already, _fuckin' hell_ \-- can't do this," Tony grunts out gruffly, even as his hand leaks downward in between the boy's bare cheeks to press against the flared base of the toy buried deep inside him. Peter honest to god  _sobs_ , head falling forward to rest against the man's broad shoulders, choked whimpers slipping past his open mouth; he hears Tony curse into his clavicle. "We really should stop-- fuck, the _noises_ you make, kid-- just this once, okay? Then we have to stop, I'm serious."

 _Sure, you are_. "Whatever you say, Mr. Stark," the boy manages to gasp in response (if he weren't as wrecked as he is at the moment, he would have laughed-- as it is, he's barely coherent), barely registering the hasty words; eyes rolling to the back of his head as he feels Tony twist the dildo's base roughly, dragging the sleek surface against his overstimulated walls and having him suppressing a scream. "Just fuck me right  _now_."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was all over the place, but I hope you all enjoy desperate cockslut! Peter and hopeless fool! Tony as much as I do?


End file.
